Since 1947 a variety of tetracycline antibiotics have been synthesized and described for the treatment of infectious diseases in man and animals. Tetracyclines inhibit protein synthesis by binding to the 30S subunit of the bacterial ribosome preventing binding of aminoacyl RNA (Chopra, Handbook of Experimental Pharmacology, Vol. 78, 317-392, Springer-Verlag, 1985). Resistance to tetracyclines has emerged among many clinically important microorganisms which limit the utility of these antibiotics. There are two major mechanisms of bacterial resistance to tetracyclines: a) energy-dependent efflux of the antibiotic mediated by proteins located in the cytoplasmic membrane which prevents intracellular accumulation of tetracycline (S. B. Levy, et al., Antimicrob. Agents Chemotherapy 33, 1373-1374 (1989); and b) ribosomal protection mediated by a cytoplasmic protein which interacts with the ribosome such that tetracycline no longer binds or inhibits protein synthesis (A. A. Salyers, B. S. Speers and N. B. Shoemaker, Mol. Microbiol, 4:151-156, 1990). The efflux mechanism of resistance is encoded by resistance determinants designated tetA-tetL. They are common in many Gram-negative bacteria (resistance genes Class A-E), such as Enterobacteriaceae, Pseudomonas, Haemophilus and Aeromonas, and in Gram-positive bacteria (resistance genes Class K and L), such as Staphylococcus, Bacillus and Streptococcus. The ribosomal protection mechanism of resistance is encoded by resistance determinants designated TetM, N and O, and is common in Staphylococcus, Streptococcus, Campylobacter, Gardnerella, Haemophilus and Mycoplasma (A. A. Salyers, B. S. Speers and N. B. Shoemaker, Mol. Microbiol, 4:151-156 1990).
A particularly useful tetracycline compound is 7-(dimethylamino)-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracycline, known as minocycline (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,212, U.S. Pat. No. RE 26,253 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,436 discussed below). However, strains harboring the tetB (efflux in gram-negative bacteria) mechanism, but not tetK (efflux in Staphylococcus) are resistant to minocycline. Also, strains carrying tetM (ribosomal protection) are resistant to minocycline. This invention describes the synthesis of novel tetracycline compounds which demonstrate significant in vitro and in vivo activity vs. tetracycline and minocycline susceptible strains and some tetracycline and minocycline resistant strains, that is, those harboring the tetM (ribosomal protection) resistance determinants.
Duggar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,055, discloses the preparation of Aureomycin® by fermentation which have antibacterial activity. Growich et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,965, disclose improvements to the fermentation preparation. Beereboom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,875 discloses tetracycline derivatives Boothe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,212, reissued as U.S. Pat. No. RE 26,253, and Petisi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,436, discloses tetracycline derivatives which are useful for treating bacterial infections. Blackwood et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,149 discloses tetracycline derivatives which possess microbiological activity. Petisi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,963 discloses tetracycline compounds which have broad-spectrum antibacterial activity. Bitha et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,585 discloses tetracycline compounds which have broad-spectrum antibacterial activity. Shu, U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,557 discloses 9-hydroxytetracyclines which have been found to possess antibacterial activity. Zambrano, U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,561 discloses a process for preparing 9-nitrotetracyclines. Martell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,306 discloses tetracyclines which possess in vivo antibacterial activity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,407 a method of overcoming the resistance of tetracycline resistant bacteria is disclosed. The method involves utilizing a blocking agent compound in conjunction with a tetracycline type antibiotic. This patent does not disclose novel tetracycline compounds which themselves have activity against resistant organisms. Described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,903 are 7-substituted-9-substitutedamino-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracyclines which have broad spectrum antibacterial activity.
In summary, none of the above patents teach or suggest the novel compounds of this application.